1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal lens structure, in particular to a liquid crystal lens structure without polarization sheets improving polarization problem and merely having singular positive lens or negative lens effect and its electrical controlling liquid crystal glasses structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal (LC) has good electro-optical property and lower operating voltages and is widely utilized to produce electro-optic modulators. For example, a liquid crystal lens utilizes electric fields driving liquid crystal molecules distributed in a liquid crystal layer to change the direction of major axes of the liquid crystal molecules in accordance with the intensity of the electric field, thereby achieving the arrangement structure that is similar to the gradient index lens. The liquid crystal lens may be applied to technical fields of devices, such as cameras, mobile phone cameras or stereo image processing, thereby achieving the purpose of light weight and quick zooming.
Currently, the liquid crystal lens without using polarization sheets may be a structure having dual layers that are orthogonally stacked to each other. Both liquid crystal layers in the structure may be divided by utilizing glasses that are processed with orthogonal alignment or liquid crystal polymer thin films that are processed with two-layered orthogonal alignment.
However, the conventional liquid crystal lens without polarization sheets utilizes glasses as isolating elements of the liquid crystal layer, its structure is thicker and heavy and has greater volume and higher operating voltage. Further, for the liquid crystal lens in which the polarization sheets are not required, if two layers of liquid crystal polymer thin films are utilized for isolating the liquid crystal layer, the thickness of the two layers of liquid crystal polymer thin films must be identical. However, the liquid crystal thin film is hardly produced at great area of the same thickness. Different thicknesses may cause polarization problem. While overcoming the foregoing problem, many cases must be added with polarization sheets. Moreover, if the liquid crystal lens without polarization sheets is applied to an electrical controlling liquid crystal glasses, it has to be operated either as a positive lens or a negative lens.